The present disclosure relates to graphic user interface interactions, and more specifically, to systems and methods that allow users to selectively erase graphical marks through such graphic user interfaces.
Advanced imaging programs offer the ability to create and erase data on a virtual canvas or layer through a graphic user interfaces using selection, masks, related tonal ranges. Further, the capability to “undo” previous actions allows users to remove content in order of history.
For example, graphic user interfaces use non-keyboard inputs (that can be entered through a touch-sensitive screen, a computer mouse, a touchpad, a stylus, a trackball, a joystick, and/or another other device that records user hand, finger, or extremity movements) to record graphic marks such as brushstrokes or pencil marks. Further, non-keyboard “erasers” can be used to erase previously made brushstrokes. However, such erasers fail to selectively erase strokes, especially when different brushstrokes overlap.